


Inque Stains

by BeinBein



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, DCU
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Tentacles (if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeinBein/pseuds/BeinBein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One thing he was sure of was that her eyes were blacker then the night sky. They gave him the coldest, most alluring look he had ever seen in his short life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inque Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Several months old fic I found and forgot about. Based off one of the episodes in batman beyond season 1, I think.

She had large doe eyes that reminded him of an iconic actress from the 1940s. He saw it on a lithograph in the neo-Gotham museum, Audrey Hepburn or something but he was unsure. 

One thing he was sure of was that her eyes were blacker then the night sky. They gave him the coldest, most alluring look he had ever seen in his short life. Her name was Inque, and she stained his thoughts in permanent black splotches. 

Terry remembered the first time he saw her well. He had just regained consciousness, disorientated and chained to a pillar trying to describe his location to Wanye. He was desperate to know his location after waking and not recognizing it. One thing he hated more then the dystopian nature of the city was situations like this. The old man had habits that even he caught on unknowingly.

They were about to bicker over the intercom –an almost nightly occurrence- when she stalked in with some bloke ambling after her. She gave a cruel rendition of a come hither which made him reluctant to look away. It scared him slightly because it almost reminds him of snakes. He had a mild phobia of them as a youth that triggered during their first encounter.

Having caught him talking, she came in close and pressed her ear against his to find Wanye shouting his name. His mind was yelling for the old man to shut up but that was redundant. 

“Tell him you’re at the Gotham Hills Arena,” Her voice was laced with a thin European accent. She grew bad tempered when he had not given her what she wanted. He knew these kinds of women and rarely mingled with them. At his age what they seek was usually material and not much else. 

“Tell him.” She snarled, an arm - more so a tentacle- snapping around his neck in a tight chokehold, the pull was forceful enough to strain his arms. The tentacle like appendage was awfully cold, no different from that of a snake but far more viscous as it slid within his cowl, across his ear and down the joint of his jaw toward the speaker. It was like a tongue licking across his skin, making him shudder lowly.

Inque’s mouth quirked into a smirk and he swore inwardly for letting her notice it. Her lips ghosted his own and he almost expected her to bite like a snake would instead of kissing him. Her plump lips brushed his through the cowl and he almost groaned, mind conflicted as it choked on arousal- until she disclosed their location herself, threatening to kill Terry if he did not come to her.

He would have been seething with anger but Bruce’s safety made panic take over in a heartbeat. He began trashing around furiously, shouting for Wanye not to comply when she covered his mouth with her own, muffling his words with a lithe tongue. 

He wanted to bite down or head butt her but everything his mind shouted at him to do felt muted like his mouth. Heat pooled to his lower region, and Terry was not sure if he was disgusted or just terribly aroused by the sensation as he choked back a moan. She lingered, licking his thin lower lip through the cowl before pulling away. His legs crumpled to the ground without her hold on him.

“Terry, was it?” she purred darkly, a clever hand reached down and held him by the jaw and slid to his chin in a languid caress. He caught himself nodding like a naïve boy, lips still parted in shock. She saw it down to the wide-eyed look of want in his eyes.

He cursed himself for being stupid enough to let it happen.

Bruce did eventually come, decked in the mech suit like some form of knight in shining armor in Terry’s eyes. The struggle was brief and he eventually broke free when the pillar was uplifted. They shattered the canopy of the stadium and the rain relentlessly dissolved Inque into murky black water. 

Even after she was gone, black liquid that flowed into drainage, she still haunted him. Terry could not help but think she was like some embodiment of shadow and the night sky, the white ‘mask’ like a moon that watched him. 

It bothered him terribly. Villainy aside, she was intimidating but absolutely alluring at the same time, and it made him feel terribly inexperienced about himself. She was attractive in ways Dana could not be, charismatic and knowing exactly what she wants and how she could get it. While he often found himself in petty arguments in their love game, he yearned a form of mutual understanding. Dana had once remarked he was too mature in his views of love even though they were the same age. She considered this a bad thing even if he inwardly disagreed.

Weeks passed since their encounter, and life went on. Fleeting thoughts of Inque were in drunken endeavors and the occasional visual reminder when he saw black shadows and liquid. 

Then came the night where he dreamed. He was in a defensive stance on the top of a building, suited and ready to jump should something to jump out from the shadows. The increasingly engulfing darkness made his heart audible to his ears, body tensing considerably with a fear he could not identify. Lights moved in quick colored lines below him and others were glowing shapes but they were too distant to illuminate the space. 

Blinking, he caught sight of a white circle much like the full moon in the shadow. It was her, springing out from the darkness like an octopus and pulling him to the ground. She said nothing as she formed herself above him, pinning him like helpless prey with his arms above his head and thighs forced apart by the tendrils wrapped around them. He trashed wildly, desperate to break free from her when she leaned in, covering his mouth with her own. It was just like she did the first time, but slower, some how more deliberate.

Her purring laughter was in his ears when she broke the kiss, liquid body grinding against his flesh through the bat suit, making him buck desperately for more. The black of her body seemed to have slid away, revealing supple blue tinted skin that contrasted the slimey texture he knew. He was writhing under her, a newfound need to touch and feel the voluptuous body pinning him.

She managed to breech the suit somehow and teased out his throbbing erection, the frictionless touch was almost satin like around his cock. Soft strokes became an enveloped heat as she sank herself down on him, her rich moans reverberating through him. She was unbearably wet and tight, the lack of body heat was compensated by how seamlessly he fitted in. He opened his eyes, unaware he had closed them in the first place to find her staring at him. Large eyes lidded and black glossy lips parted, panting quietly littered with small gasps as she rode him. It turned him on harder then anything had in his life.

He woke up with a throbbing hard on, leaking profusely with pre-come and stroked himself to completion. His eyes fluttered shut as he let out a low groan, her name ghosting his lips as he rode out his orgasm, cum dripping thickly into his hand. 

Panting, he waited till his cock went flaccid against his inner thigh before getting up to clean up and change his boxers. His movements were mechanical, exhaustion helped him avoid thinking as he threw himself back in bed. He had a few long hours before he had to get up for school, and drifted to sleep almost immediately. 

Unbeknownst to him, a white gleam amongst the black of his unlit room watched him intently before sliding out from an air vent.


End file.
